Why you shouldn't play ding dong ditch
by Hawk the Falcon
Summary: Three girls deside to play ding dong ditch on the Death Eaters and end up joining the Dark Arts crew, who were expecting some new recruits. Life is great at first, but what happens when the real recruits show up? Please R&R!
1. Ding Dong! The witch is dead!

Disclamer: I do own Harry Potter! And I also own your soul! Plus I'm the President of the world! And I invented everything known to man! And I-

We are sorry, but this patient was gtting out of control. We had to tranquilize her.

For those few who do not know what didng dong ditch is, it is when you ring someones doorbell then run away.

* * *

The Queen of Duct Tape gazed over at her friendly companion, Hawk the Falcon, and gave her a look that told her exactly what she was about to say.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Of course its not. That is what makes it fun," the small southerner replied.

"Its worse then when you tried to brake your own leg, because you didn't want to go to gym class." The Queen rolled her eyes.

"That was a bad idea. I'll admit that." She frowned, but smiled her signature trust-me-I-know-what-I-am-doing smile when she said, "But this is golden."

The Astrology Nerd bounced up behind them. "Please tell me I didn't miss it."

"Unfortunately, no." The Queen glared slightly at Hawk, who smiled innocently.

"Come on! Everyone wants to play Ding dong ditch on the Death Eaters."

The Astrology Nerd and Hawk smiled pleadingly at their tall friend.

"Fine, but if we get cursed, I'll hit you both over the head with bricks until Dooms Day," she warned them.

"Yes!" Hawk the Falcon did her victory dance for attention.

"But first-"

"Aw man.."

"Why, for the love of books, did you bring your clarinet?"

"First, his name is Saxophone-wannabe. Secondly, he came to watch." Hawk the Falcon held her clarinet close and stroked it.

"It doesn't have eyes," remarked The Astrology Nerd.

"How would you know, non-band-person," spat Hawk.

"Hawk… your insults are getting worse. I didn't think that it was possible." The Queen shook her head.

"Whatever, let's get this over with, you Yanks."

They approached the door. It was quite intimidating with it's skulls and spikes and darkness. Hawk held out her hand and went to ring to doorbell. She cowered as if it were going to bite her hand off once she touched it. The southerner stood there like that for what seemed to be forever until she noticed that there wasn't a doorbell.

"That's useful," declared The Queen sarcastically.

"Here. Watch this." The Astrology Nerd hoisted the skull-shaped knocker up then let it fall.

The three stood with blank looks on their faces as the knocker hit the door and clanged against the plate. The door creaked open and Wormtail glanced at them from behind it. Each had a different expression on her face. Horror. Anger. And thrill.

"Hello," he said. "We have been expecting you."


	2. The face fell off the moutain!

Before you ask, they know so much about the death eaters because they have read the Harry Potter books.

* * *

"I am Lord Voldemort!" said a skinny, bald, nose-less man to a mirror. It looked like he was practicing what he would say when revealing it was him under another disguise to Harry Potter.

"My lord?" asked Wormtail, peering into the room.

"What do you want?" He master turned and glared at him.

"The recruits are here."

"What? They are late! How dare they come at 11:47, my mirror time."

Wormtail winced. He knew if others were late, _he_ was the one that was going to be in pain.

"Should I send them into the meeting room, sir?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, my lord."

"I said 'Shut up'"

There was silence. The two just stared at each other until from the direction of the front door came a loud crash then a "Oh crap!"

"What was that, Wormtail?"

"The recruits?"

Voldemort glared at his loyal servant.

"Go and send them to the meeting room!"

Wormtail was out of there in a flash. He came upon the three girls the nerdy one was trying to put Voldemort's favourite vase back together. The tall one was shaking her head and the stupid one was laughing her pants off.

"What did you idiots do!" he asked angrily.

"Astro knocked the face off the mountain. I mean the vase off the table." Hawk said between giggles.

"That was Voldemort's favourite!"

"_The_ Voldemort?" asked the Queen.

"Who else would it be?"

"Harrison Ford!" said Hawk.

"Who?"

The three stared down at him blankly. He was uncomfortable with them looking at him like that so he showed them into the meeting room.

"My lord will be down in a few moments. Don't move from this spot." He sighed. From what knew about them already, he knew one of them was going to get lost somewhere in the mansion before he even made it upstairs.

The Queen surveyed the room. "This'll be weird for sure. Lord Voldemort himself! What do y'all think he'll want?"

"He probably wants to make you his queen." said Astro.

The Queen gave her a no-way-in-hell look.

Hawk had been watching the doorway. "Dude!" she shouted.

"What?" asked Astro and the Queen in unison.

"I think I just saw Barty Crouch Jr. pass by!"

"But Wormtail told us to stay put." Astro protested.

"Since when do we listen to anyone?"

The two taller girls exchanged looks.

Hawk smirked at them then ran out of the room before they could hold her back.

* * *

Don't flame. I know that I am a hopeless fan-girl...


End file.
